Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Hex
Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his magic powers and currently lives in a large tower like place. Hex has a niece named Charmcaster who is mostly with or around him because her father Spellbinder was murdered by Adwaita. He once possessed five magical, mystical charms called the Charms of Bezel, from the interdimensional realm of Bezel, that give him the immense powers and abilities of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck, in addition to his own spell-casting abilities. Hex is more of an enemy to Gwen than he is an enemy to Ben, as he attacks her in all his appearances except Don't Drink the Water, and shows more hate and rancor towards her (when he escapes from prison in Tough Luck, he clearly states he wants to get revenge on Gwen, not Ben). Appearance In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but his face has more skull-like traits. He has tattoo-like marks on his chest and arms, resembling rune symbols. The robe he wears shows more of a crimson-red shade. In flashbacks, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but his hair is longer and he wears a slightly redesigned tailcoat. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien outfit. Powers and Abilities Hex is a vastly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. Such as levitation, manipulating energy for blasts and shields, telekinesis, clairvoyance, elemental control (fire, lightning, earth, etc.), bringing inanimate objects to life, teleportation, summoning stone creatures, etc. Hex usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". He also briefly possessed the Charms of Bezel before Gwen destroyed them. In addition to his magical abilities, he is also very agile. Ben 10 In Lucky Girl, Hex attempts to steal an ancient spell book known as the "Archamada Book of Spells", dating back to the 16th century and containing powerful spells that, combined with the Charms, gives the user unimaginable powers. However, the Charm of Luck falls into Gwen's possession during Hex's fight with XLR8, and she soon learns to utilize its power. Despite Hex's attempts to reclaim the Charm of Luck and the Spellbook, he is eventually defeated by the Tennysons in a graveyard and arrested, while Gwen destroys the Charms. Hex returns in Tough Luck; his niece Charmcaster breaks him out of prison. Together, they search for the Keystone of Bezel, which he plans to use to recreate the other five Charms and multiply his power tenfold. Again, Gwen gets the Keystone and is soon attacked by the pair. Hex fails again due to both the Tennysons interference and Charmcaster betraying him so she can take the Charms for herself (though she fails as well). Hex (who is revealed to have been possessed by Zs'Skayr) appears in the video Ben 10: Protector of Earth, as a boss that Ben faces at the end of Effigy Mounds. Zs'Skayr claimed he was using Hex's power to open a portal to his home world and bring his army to earth. Hex then reappears in Don't Drink the Water, having aged into an old man since his last appearance. Learning of the Fountain of Youth, he tracks it down and uses it to become immortal. However Ben, reduced to a toddler by the effects of the Fountain, uses young Heatblast to try and evaporate the Fountain when, due to being taunted by Gwen, he has a tantrum and goes supernova hot, allowing him to evaporate the water, which overexposes Hex to it and reduces him to an infant. Hex is last seen in Charmcaster's hands, where his niece enjoys taunting him. Hex was mentioned in the Vilgax Attacks video game, by Charmcaster when she's confronted by Ben on Terradino, stating that Ben has got a lot of nerve facing her after what he did to her uncle, presumably referring to the Fountain of Youth. Ben 10: Alien Force Hex has seemingly made up with his niece, now lives in a tall, Japanese-style mansion where he keeps all his books of magic, including the Archamada. He has returned to his original age, and his look is mostly the same than before, though his clothes are now fully red instead of black and red, and his face is whiter than before, making it look more like a skull. In Time Heals, Gwen infiltrates his home to steal the Grimoire of Archamada, and, despite Paradox's warning, uses it to time travel to the past and stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and preventing Kevin's mutation. Though she succeeds, her action causes Hex to be able to take over the world. No thanks to his magic, Hex knows that Gwen is responsible for the creation of this future, and tries to prevent her from turning the future back to normal. However, after a short fight against Charmcaster and a possessed Kevin, Gwen finds the prison and frees Ben who helps her get back the Grimoire of Archamada and gain enough time to go back in the past and prevent herself from changing the future. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Hex makes his debut on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in the episode The Enemy of My Frenemy''where he captures Gwen in a force bubble who was stealing another book and has her at his mercy. Gwen explains that she wants to help Charmcaster who is in Ledgerdomain, and concerned about Charmcaster, he lets her out. Gwen wants him to work with her to help Charmcaster because the last time she saw her was that she was fighting against Adwaita. Hex says that while he loves his niece, he is not about to go on a "suicide mission" and go back to help her. Hex lets Gwen take the spell book and whatever she needs if she leaves him in peace. Ben 10: The Omniwars After his tenure at Friedkin University, Hex decides to use his powers for good. He is a reserve member of the resistance, as he wishes to fight enemies at the source. Ben 23 In Ben 23, Hex appears with Charmcaster to attack Ben, instead of Gwen Bryce Bowman: Origins Hex has obtained four of the five Charms of Bezel, and when Marissa buys the fifth, he chases her; trying to take it from her. Appearances Aen 10 *Maaagic! (first appearance) *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *One of Us Kenn 10: Omnistorm In Kenn 10 Omnistorm He will appear as a main villain for the second half of the first season, he will also appear briefly to help Kennedy and her team when needed. He has his Original series appearance from Ben 10. Galley Hex LOTO.jpg Hex 3.jpg Hex (TNG).png Hex (AF).jpg Hex.jpg Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Hex raised Charmcaster, a fact revealed during an explanation brought forth in ''The Enemy of My Frenemy. *According to Dwayne, Charmcaster's intentions were to return to Ledgerdomain and save her people, ruling the world was Hex's goal, not Charmcasters goal. *According to Dwayne, Hex was born and raised in Ledgerdomain. *According to Dwayne, Hex did try and defeat Adwaita, for years. It's possible he lost interest in defeating him and turned his attention to Earth. *Although Hex is a master magician, he is not nearly as powerful as Gwen, he cannot use the Archamada Book of Spells without all five Charms of Bezel, while Gwen can. *When Hex turns into a baby at the end of Don't Drink the Water, he has similar looks to toddler Ben. *Hex's name is pronounced the same way as the dutch word 'heks' that means 'witch'. *In the original series, Hex always appeared with Wildmutt and Four Arms. *According to Ben 10 Pop-Up Edition, the face-paint worn by Hex is a homage to the masks that the warriors of Bezel wore.